Un jour, un mort !
by Helnox
Summary: Chaque jour, un habitant de la ville de Storybrooke meurt. Mais pourquoi ?


******Auteur : ****Helnox**

******Titre : **___Un jour, un mort !_

******Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Once Upon A Time appartiennent à ABC. Je ne suis pas payé pour ça (qui payerait pour cette histoire en même temps!).

******Petite note de l'auteur :** Nouveau One Shot totalement délirant sortant de mon esprit complètement frapadingue ! J'espère que l'histoire est tout de même sympa à lire et que vous me tuerez pas !

******Bonne lecture**

* * *

******Un jour, un mort !**

******Jour 1 : « Quand tout commença »  
**La vie était calme et banale dans la petite ville du Maine, du nom de Storybrooke. Chacun vivait sa vie, avec leur personnalité crée par la Malédiction lancée par la Méchante Reine. Tout le monde avait oublié son passé magique pour devenir de simples habitants d'une petite ville. Seuls la Reine qui était devenue maire de Storybrooke et Rumpelstiltskin qui avait pris la personnalité de Monsieur Gold se souvenaient de leur précédente existence. Cette paisibilité avait duré vingt-huit ans. Tout changea avec l'arrivée d'une jeune femme blonde dans la ville : Emma Swan.

Le lendemain de son arrivée, on annonça la mort du psychologue de la vile, Archie, était mort durant la nuit. Il n'y avait aucun suspect et aucune preuve ou indice. On lança une enquête mais celle-ci ne donna rien, Regina fit classer le dossier et la ville perdit un habitant qui leur était cher.

******Jour 2 : « Police ! »  
**Nouvelle journée dans la douce et calme ville de Storybrooke. Oui, calme car tout le monde semblait avoir oublié le drame de la veille. C'était comme si Archie n'avait jamais existé. Quand on demandait aux habitants s'ils s'en rappelaient, ils avaient l'impression qu'on leur parlait d'un inconnu. Seule Emma avait gardé en mémoire le fait terrible du jour précédent et trouvant ça horrible et surtout incompréhensible que personne ne se souvienne de la mort de quelqu'un, cette dernière se décida à aller parler à la personne la plus haute de la ville qui serait obligatoirement au courant d'une telle affaire.

« _Madame le Maire, êtes-vous au courant de la disparition d'Archie ?_ Demanda Emma qui accusait déjà d'avance Regina d'y être pour quelque chose.

- _Mademoiselle Swan, je suis en effet au courant et c'est regrettable. Henry est dans un état de choc important, si vous le souhaitez vous pouvez passer à la maison discuter avec lui._

- _C'est bien gentil, mais c'est son psy qui a disparu !_ hurla la jeune femme.

- _Son psy ? Henry n'a jamais eu de psychologue. Je vous parlais de la disparition de sa peluche en forme de cricket. Enfin, je vais lui en racheter une nouvelle. Maintenant veuillez quittez mon bureau, j'ai des rendez-vous toute la journée_ ».

Emma quitta la mairie, la rage au ventre. Elle se disait au fond d'elle qu'il allait encore se passer un drame.

En marchant dans la rue, elle ramassa un exemplaire du journal local du matin. Elle put lire en gros titre : LE SHERIFF NOUS QUITTE !

Encore un mort, ça ne cessait pas. Emma constata que l'un de ses points communs entre ces deux décès était qu'il s'agissait de personnes qu'Henry appréciait. Si sa théorie était la bonne, elle et Regina étaient des cibles potentielles.

******Jour 3 : « Tourne l'engrenage »  
**La nuit avait été dure pour Emma. Penser que des personnes perdaient la vie et qu'après leur existence s'évapore de la mémoire de chaque habitant sauf elle apparemment. C'était sûrement car elle n'était pas originaire de cette ville. Elle pensait qu'une seule personne pourrait éventuellement l'aider, son fils Henry. Ce dernier non plus n'était pas né à Storybrooke et donc n'était pas touché par la Malédiction. Normalement, il devrait se souvenir des drames des deux jours précédents.

Une fois arrivée chez Regina, elle croisa les doigts pour que cette dernière soit de sortie. Elle sonna et avait au fond d'elle peur que ce soit sa rivale qui lui ouvre la porte. Toute cette frayeur disparut quand elle vit apparaître le visage d'Henry.

« _Bonjour Maman. Qu'est-ce-qui t'amènes ici ?_

- _Bonjour Henry. Tu n'es pas au courant de ce qu'il se passe en ville ?_ Demanda t-elle.

- _Si, mais je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il se passe. Pourquoi ils meurent et surtout comment leur vie disparaisse aussi vite de la mémoire des habitants de Storybrooke._

- _Je me suis posée les mêmes questions. Tu viens enquêter avec moi ?_ ».

Henry suivit Emma et les deux complices partirent fouiller chaque recoin de la ville, y compris le bureau de Regina à la mairie. Après toutes ces recherches, toujours rien ne pouvait éclairer Emma et son fils.

En passant voir Granny à son restaurant, Emma aperçut la une du journal. Marco était décédé dans l'incendie de son atelier. Elle commençait à en avoir plus que marre de ne pas comprendre.

Les jours suivants, ce fut la même chose qui se produit. Ruby perdit la vie dans un accident de voiture causé par un escargot, ensuite le Docteur Whale aurait tenté de s'opérer lui-même. Au bout d'une quinzaine de décès, Emma se rendit à la mairie pour parler à Regina.

« _Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?_ Demanda Regina.

- _Arrêtez de tuer les habitants, j'accepte le rôle de Sauveuse dans la série._

-_ Ah enfin ! Je commençais à manquer d'idées de morts originales. Vous me sauvez !_

- **__****ATTENTION ! MOTEURS … ACTION !****_ »_****.**

* * *

Et voilà, la série peut reprendre son cours, avec quelques personnages en moins :)

Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce petit OS et que je vous invite à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)

A bientôt :D


End file.
